


A Full Life

by redfive86



Category: Neopets
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfive86/pseuds/redfive86
Summary: How does a bottomless void ever feel full?PWP featuring two of Neopia's beloved money-focused celebrities. I apologize now.





	A Full Life

**Author's Note:**

> This has permanently altered my feelings about chasing the wishing well avatar. I'm sorry but I'm also not sorry at all.
> 
> Originally written for the inaugural (and thus far, only) r/neopetserotica competition.

Neopia is the world which never sleeps. There is always activity, always something going on. But in the early hours before dawn, after the late night snowager raiders have toddled off to their beds and before the sun peers up to start the new day, there is finally calm, finally peace.

That night in Moltara was quiet, a heavy mist forming in the skies of the great cavern, settling over the city like a comforting blanket. The stillness was broken only by the restless shifting of the small group watching the Magma Pool. Yet, there was another movement barely perceptible in the steam-filled air- a hooded figure moving slowly along the outer reaches of the cavern. It kept to the shadows, taking side streets and small allies, clearly trying very hard not to be detected. The figure slipped down the crooked side streets of Moltara, eventually turning down a small side alley at the far reaches of the cavern. At the end of the alley it stopped at a tiny little building practically built into the cavern walls. A wooden handle slipped out from under the cloak and caught the latch on the door. The handle gave a quick spin and the door to the small, dingy pub swung open.

The wishing well moved slowly across the tiny room, taking care to stay away from the dim lights. He slid up to the far side of the bar, signaled the bartender for a Skeith Juice Cocktail, and moved back to his usual spot in the the far reaches of the cavern. He slid into the worn red booths, swinging his wooden handle slightly to attract the bartender with his drink. This was his favorite vantage point. From here he could see all which occurred without attracting too much notice.

There weren’t many places in Neopia that a well-known public figure could get some anonymous time to relax. This little spot was the most nondescript and shabby of the lot, but the Well knew better than to take any chances. Better to wait for an opportunity than to risk exposure and disgrace.

The Well leaned his roof back against the cool rock of the cave wall and sighed, sipping his drink slowly. He felt the cool liquid trickle down the stone, a minute consumption of the empty space. There was so much space- a literal giant, cylindrical void inside him that ached to be filled. He’d tried everything he could think of to fill it- he’d even moved to Terror Mountain to catch the spring flood melt- absolutely anything to feel full. The water had rushed away as quickly as it came, and he’d been left empty again, more unfulfilled than ever.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the appearance of someone else in his booth. It took him a moment to place his companion, although the canopy of leaves was impossible to mistake. The Money Tree smiled at him and rattled her leaves gently.

“What brings you to a joint like this?” she asked, a playful smirk on her face.

The Well blanched. His real plans were not so exotic as to be desirable and he didn’t want to tip his hand to a colleague too early.

“Just trying to live a full life.”

She chuckled and handed him another skeith juice. “Well, you always want to start a full life by exploring something new. Here, come with me. I think I can find you something to broaden your life, indeed.”

The Tree stood and slipped around a shadowed corner, only to disappear entirely. He followed her up the narrow stone steps, scowling in confusion. He’d occupied that booth for years and had never known these existed. They wound upwards, skipping one landing but stopping on the second to pause while the Tree twisted a series of metal gears to open the door. The Money Tree stepped inside and curled a branch to beckon him in.  The Well gulped, a curious sensation in a well, and followed her into the room, using the thin light from the stair to navigate.

“Wait here,” she said, holding a limb to stop him from going any farther.

He waited, tense, every stone at attention, frozen. He could feel his mortar tense at every leaf rustle from the corners of the dim room. Finally- oh, _finally_ - he felt the gentle brush of leaf tips. They trailed lightly along the edge of his roof, tracing it like a pattern. The leaves lingered there, as though in a light breeze, before sliding down the post to twine with his own ivy. The well gulped again, his handle spinning in anticipation. The Tree chuckled and then paused, drawing him out even farther. She shook her branches quickly, sending leaves floating down inside him. The well bubbled, the sound resonating from deep within his depths.

“So that’s how you want to play it, eh?”

He heard a shifting sound behind him and nearly turned to jelly as he felt her slide a branch between his posts. He felt the tickle of her leaves and she began to shake the branch, slowly at first and then faster, more rhythmically. He was unsure of what she hoped to achieve at first, but then he felt it- the unmistakable drop of neopoints as they fell down his casing. The coins hit the bottom and he whimpered, sensing the same tantalizing flash of Full he had every time a neopian made a donation. The neopoints started slowly, a light trickle of coins that only set him farther on edge. She kept the change fall maddeningly slow. He felt taught, pulled out, like a piece of string in a kadoatie’s paws.

“Oh please,” he whispered, scarcely daring to speak lest he break the fall of coins and ruin that touch of paradise. “Please,” he repeated. “There is no bottom.”

The stream of neopoints paused and the Well felt the acute loss of paradise. His spirits fell, momentarily, until the neopoints began again, this time more waterfall than trickle. The Well moaned loudly as air became coins and empty became blessed, glorious Full.

He raised his roof hopefully and was rewarded with the slide of two more branches. Every stone quivered as the foliage under his roof increased. He shifted to allow more branches in and felt the start of that glorious, satisfying sensation of Full. Not quite the one he sought, but one just strong enough to send him craving more. The steady stream of neopoints continued, the coins increasing in frequency as they fell down his center. The coins were falling at enough of a clip that they filled almost half of the open space. The well steeled back into the half-full sensation with delight. The only time he’d ever felt like this, a kind neopian had donated several thousand grey pencil cases at once. But this- this was so much more. This sped through out him, not a bolus which slowly stimulated each part of him in turn, all parts at least partially devoid of Empty all at once. His breath caught and his entire structure began to twitch involuntarily as the gold coins continued to rain down inside him.

He noticed that the Tree had begun to trace the stone ledge of his opening with one root. The slow contact set each stone alight as it passed. She circled once, twice, each time more maddening than the last. He found himself rotating slowly along with her root, the two of them locked together in a slow gyration in the twilight. He felt the root diverge from its path and begin to race a spiral column down his center.

The well couldn’t contain himself any longer. He let his inhibitions go and cried out loudly as the root moved farther down, touching paces inside of him that he didn’t even knew existed. He felt another, and then another, and –oh, Kass- yet another still, the roots filling the space not already occupied with coins. The Tree pulled herself up against his stones, grinding wildly up against him in a rhythym unfamiliar to him. But the Well didn’t care- with each successive root, the empty space disappeared, sending him closer to the fullness he’d sought for so long. He could feel it, all the way down into his mortar. He was so close, just a few more roots and he’d be full. Just a few mor-

He became suddenly aware of the Tree’s wild rhythm up against him as a few of the roots began to recede while she moved. He cried aloud at the loss, moaning louder as they sank bank in with each thrust up against him. He was trapped, being teased along the edge of sanity, offered what he wanted and then having it snatched away.The pressure built inside him, ratting his mortar, pulsing through his structure as he cried for release.

The Tree complied, for once. She slid against him a handful of times, sending more roots inside him, letting them trail deep inside. She spun once more and the river of neopoints turned into a hurricane as she screamed her release into his roof. The Well, stung out on the possibility of perfection, wasn’t far behind. The sudden rush of neopoints flooded his casing, filling every nook not already occupied by roots. The coins slid down his center like gold perfection, setting every atom on fire as pleasure rippled across his mind. He moaned into her branches, his stones shifting and rolling like an earthquake. The two collapsed against each other, breathing heavily.

The Well couldn’t believe his luck. He’d finally had it, finally found the release he’d been searching for for as long as he could remember. They laid there, a tangled heap in the darkness until the she slowly began to collect her roots and stretch. The Well whimpered at the loss of contact but was too exhausted to try to stop her.

“So,” he panted. “My place next time?”

The Money Tree chuckled. “What, in the middle of Neopia Central? But what about the children? What about the _filters_?”

The Well laughed too, trailing his wooden handle along her bark. “Everybody’s got to learn sometime. But there’s no reason for us to come all this way…”

She placed a branch against him and rustled her leaves, whispering. “Just wait until you see what else I’ve got in here.” She smiled at him, stroked his roof with and idle leaf, and then dived out of sight. The Well grinned and followed after her, a suddenly eager adventurer.


End file.
